


Floating Along

by mxmanagement



Category: Bottom Rung
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Original Fiction, Robots, Scent Kink, Sex Robots, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underwear, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxmanagement/pseuds/mxmanagement
Summary: Midas learns something new about Skullero on laundry day.
Relationships: Midas Infierno/Skullero Hova, Skullero Hova/Luneo Soleil
Kudos: 8





	1. Laundry Day

Laundry day. The day where Midas was forced to perform his least favorite chore. 

One by one he gathers everyone's clothes that sullied the corners of the apartments. Covered either in oil, stains, or dirt, he grimaced as his polished claws form a buildup from the gunk. Luckily he was unaffected by whatever scents that came off of them, if even. Yet, he was still not done. Last was his shared room with Skullero and Luneo and what he witnessed upon swinging the door open was not what he expected.

Skullero was home. That was the first thing he didn't know. The second was the olive skinned male being near naked sans his briefs that thinly censored his wetting cock. The third was the other's face, sunk partially in their tentacled roommate's boxers with the teensiest stain of white. The fourth was not realizing Luneo had boxers until now, did he keep his undergarments hidden during washing?

"Uh. Bro. What _are_ you doing?" Midas asks with a smirk, knowing very well what his underwear sniffing friend was up to. Sure he couldn't quite understand the notion due to him lacking a nose but it was evident Skullero was trying to get his rocks off. It would be wrong for a high functional sex machine like himself to not know what was happening.

Silence was his answer at first. Then, in a sudden flip of moods, Skullero becomes frenzied, hands gesturing all over as Luneo's underwear falls to the floor. There was a comedic quality to this and the robot couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the scene. Skullero's words were a messy puzzle however, and Midas could only catch "Luneo is fine with this!" And "Please don't tell the others!".

An amused noise leaves Midas while his claw rests on his hip. A click and a point of his finger from the boxers to the laundry basket was indication that the robot cared more about completing his chores then the kinks Skullero was busying himself with. Still, it was cute all the same to see his friend blush. 

Then, an idea.

Midas leans forward, reaching for the boxers smoothly, claws delicately tapping on the floor as the robot knows Skullero was watching. Smiling, Midas presses the worn underwear to his own face, pretending to take a whiff while he presses his eyelids down for extra effect. He takes refuge in the fact that the boxers didn't have blood on them, something he learned the hard way from another laundry incident. 

Eying Skullero's bulge as it grew was all the robot needed to know his plan worked like a charm. Using all the poise and grace he was allowed, he crawls over to the other demon, Luneo's boxers currently locked between his teeth. Skullero moans when Midas drops the cloth in his lap, feeling the sudden pressure of skilled fingers grip the boxers and his cock all the same. 

"I.. _gods_...I haven't taken mine off yet." Skullero whines, the texture of fabric clinging to him, making him hotter with every stroke. The robot doesn't yield though, grinning playfully before shoving Luneo's boxers back into Skullero's face. The demon goes quiet momentarily before sighing with ecstacy, and his dripping cock says it all.

Man. This was gonna be a pain to clean later.

"Dude…" Midas starts, still rubbing the underwear against the other's helm before peeling it slightly to let the other breathe. A yank of his wrist and the desperate, ragged breaths reveals that Skullero wasn't satisfied. Midas lets out a chuckle. "Didn't think Luneo's scent would get you off this much~"

"You wouldn't get it Midas... _his musk_. By the gods. _His musk is something else._ " Skullero moans, taking yet another whiff of Luneo. The robot could only smile and shrug, eyes half lidded as his pearlescent face came close to Skull's.

"Would you be sniffing my underwear if I started wearing them?" Midas chuckles lowly, voice smooth like wine. He was playing all his cards to get the other to burn bright, patiently playing with Skullero to make him hit his peak. The other demon doesn't answer him, only gasping and moaning louder and louder. Skullero then bites his lip, head pulling back and pressing against the wall as he thrusts himself in Midas' claws. 

Seeing Skullero shake and moan so blatantly already had him hard, but the shamelessness of enjoying being subdued made him near his edge as well. Was this how Luneo felt during their little sessions?

Midas is quick to snap from his flashbacks of bondage. Noticing the other groan and whine as he has grabbed Luneo's boxers and shoved them down into his own, panting desperately, hips crashing forward between fabric and metallic fingers. Midas himself added to the heat of the moment and the sudden orgasm of the other makes him hit his own as well. Just as usual, Skullero droops against the wall, already passed out from ecstasy. 

Gently, Midas takes his limp friend to his neat fold of blankets on the floor. Pulling away the undies, both now stained with beads of cum, Midas tosses them into the laundry basket carelessly. He then adds his own pants to the mix, clicking amusedly at the bundle. 

The ticking of the clock reminds Midas that he is behind schedule. The shuffle and scuttle of heels clack against the carpet while clothes drop into the machine, the switch now set to "on".

"Back to work!"


	2. So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skullero and Luneo spend some time together after a night at the gym.

Skullero couldn't help it. 

The rise and drop of weights as they clang in the machine paired with his best friend's grunts, with that shimmering sheen of sweat dancing on Luneo's alabaster skin made him feel as though he was going to melt instantly. His cock ached within its covers, and he could only watch Luneo while yearning for more. 

The gym was pretty empty that warm summer evening. It was the weekend after all, and most people were already scampering off to go clubbing. Despite the lull of the generic gym music, the rich scent of Luneo absorbed in his workout was electrifying. Something about seeing that skinny man go all out made his blood boil deep, and each sound the other made only added to the fire.

Luneo wasn't ignorant for long though. Ebony eyes flashed briefly in Skullero's direction, and the demon quickly returned to his weights, desperately hiding his erection in an awkward twist of a pose. Luneo raises a brow, ignoring how pretzeled Skullero becomes and finishes his reps before sighing aloud.

"Well, I'm calling it a day." Luneo states, lifting himself languidly, a soft towel accompanying him as he tosses it loose around his neck. "I'm heading to the lockers."

Skullero scrambles alongside the other, trying hard to avoid any discussion about his heavy load. "I'll come with."

-

The transition from the gym to the lockers room was jarring. The high speed pop music was amplified, thickly trapping the two in a thunderous blanket of remixes. Skullero didn't take this as a negative though, it was enough of a nuisance to distract his friend.

"What the fuck." Luneo starts, fingers flailing around at the speakers' direction. "Do they want their patrons to go deaf or something? Jeez! I can barely hear myself!"

Skullero nods. And hopefully it means Luneo won't hear him jerk it while the other was in the showers.

Luneo begins to disrobe while grumbling incessantly. Tank top was first to go, being carelessly tossed onto the benches while Skullero glimpses over carefully. Next had to be those boxers, and _bingo_. His yellow prize sandwiched between tank and shorts. Luneo stretches, pulling himself like taffy before snapping back in place. After pulling his towel, the tentacled demon walks away, whistling a fancy tune.

Once Skullero is able to make out the sound of running water, he is quick to begin. Gloved claws reach out for Luneo's boxers, the musky aroma already calling out to him in vivid whispers. Skullero moans, pulling the used underwear to his face, feeling the warmth cover him soft and vibrant. He huffs, breathing in Luneo's scent, his cock only growing harder the longer he smelled. He groaned, glad that the music masked him and began to masturbate.

At first, Skullero moved slowly. His face continued to nest itself within Luneo's boxers as fingers played with his tip, smoothing from top to bottom, slow, pleasurable. He was intoxicated, enjoying himself so much that he didn't realize Luneo had came back out to grab some soap, and had glanced over at him with a giggle before returning to his shower.

The cloud of Luneo's scent as it took over his nose made the demon go faster. It wasn't long before Skullero pressed them to his naked cock, enjoying the texture and going crazy from the idea of his best friend's smells mixing with his own. Briefly, Skullero envisions the other sharing in his kink. 

He imagines the other, smiling at him gently, anticipating him as Skullero slides his lavender briefs from his thighs. The undergarment wet with sweat and just the teensiest bit of white stain, watching the other take just the faintest of sniffs before eagerly pressing in, telling him how sweet his musk is. 

Skullero whines at the thought, both hands rushing in powerful motions, cum spilling over his fingers and staining Luneo's boxers in the thick liquid. Skullero's moans were loud, battling with the music but fading eventually into wheezing gasps. 

The demon would have nearly blacked out if his friend didn't suddenly appear, his tentacle prodding his chest. It was wet still from the bath, and Luneo's mellow voice finally made its way to Skullero's ears.

"Hey, you gotta shower too, y'know!" Luneo looks below, staring at his crumpled messy boxers and sighing. "And take my undies with you in there, I'm in charge of laundry tomorrow and cum stains ain't easy."

-

Skullero wished he didn't take such a cold shower. On the way home, every breeze felt like a sting against his skin, and once that cold ac air hit he really felt the chills strikethrough. Luckily, Luneo was able to catch on and increased the temperature.

" _Ugh._ " The tentacled monster starts, glancing at the takeout that was sprawled on the dining table. "They seriously went out and left the ac on. Who's paying for 60% of this apartment with 8 whole people?"

Feeling the tension in the air, Skullero tries to coax the other by tidying the area up and making some popcorn. The gentle crackles in the microwave and soon the sweet smell of the golden treats eases the older demon. The tv switches on, and both settle on the couch, hips just barely touching.

As the night continues and the second movie starts, Skullero was already feeling the alcohol set in. Both were drinking in the night after having ordered a stash to parse their appetite. Luneo's tentacles draped over Skullero's skirt, sometimes crawling in and rubbing at his muscular olive-toned skin. They were soft, pressing and squeezing firmly, just gently rubbing closer and closer to Skullero's slight bulge. Luneo himself didn't seem to pay them any attention, his body lazily posed on the couch, head drooping as he sipped from his beer through a straw. 

Skullero watches Luneo, his attention already shifted from the tv for a while, the noise simply not catching him in ways his friend did. Luneo simply soaks the attention in, not really caring which way until he notices his own boner making its way to prod at Skullero's. Luneo moans gently, his arm covering his face.

"Oh my gods...sorry. It wants what it wants." He laughs airily, one of his tentacles playfully lifting his arm away. Luneo was smiling up at his friend, face peachy in tone from both the alcohol and the slight embarrassment. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Skullero mumbles back, leaning over and cradling Luneo's waist near him. He was tipsy though, and his coordination caused both to droop over the couch with a thud, his body flung to the floor with a crash, Luneo plopped on top.

Both are silent, taking in the moment before erupting in laughter. They would have gone on if not for Luneo's long, low moan being sung aloud. It was like a melody to Skullero and he wanted to hear his friend sing on while their cocks rubbed each other all night. As if in agreement, Luneo's tendrils increase the flow of action as they wrap both their cocks together, the feeling making him ooze with lust. 

Skullero then realizes that Luneo's expression has shifted. Puzzlement fixed on his face as if Skullero had said something brazen in his choir of moans. Embarrassed, Skullero stops, eying around to make sure if the other wasn't just staring at something else. But the lock of the black eyes continues, and he shrinks.

"W-what?" Skullero squeaks, suppressing his moans while those tentacles pressed onward as if nothing had happened.

"You…" Luneo starts, eyes pressed, almost accusatory. Skullero swallows, trying to give his friend focus as their cocks only grow heavier in need. "You sure like my undies, Skully. Skully, Skully, _Skully._ "

Skullero sighs, nothing was wrong. As far as he knew. "I just really love how you smell, man."

Luneo presses his lips, emitting a pop sound before craning his head forward, taking small sniffs from Skullero's neck. Skullero shivers at the feel of air gently sweeping on his skin. His cock drooling while the tentacles excitedly play more.

"I like how you smell too~" Luneo mumbles, swinging his head back before giving Skullero a devilish smirk. "You gotta ask me before you start smelling my underwear though, I caught you at the gym. So naughty!"

Skullero's face runs red hot under his mask, he sputters, words unable to dislodge themselves and is replaced by long, low moans. Luneo's tentacles were gripping onto their cocks, but even more so his. He knew they were purposely preventing him from cumming, and he sputters indignantly. 

"Y-yeah." He groans, hips shaking and smacking back at the tendrils. "You said before you got them for me, why are you surprised?"

Skullero hears a cheery hum and curses internally at how poised Luneo is managing to keep himself despite feeling the ooze of him drip all over his cock.

"Hehe~ Thought you were gonna try to get it from the source at least. I was all sweaty and ready for you." Luneo slurs sweetly, wobbling in place as he seems to lose his balance. Despite how collected he appeared, the other was losing it too. "Guess you love those boxers more than me? Boohoooooo!" 

Those sweet giggles fall into his ear and Skullero feels both of them cum against one another, the mix of cum and sweat driving him up the wall again, cock hard still. 

Skullero pulls the other under him, fingers laced together as the tentacles worm their way up and around Skullero's waist. Luneo flutters his lids at Skullero, body anticipating for more.

"Wanna make a bargain?" The masked demon mumbles, voice deep and rich.

Luneo snickers in response. "Duh, we're demons."

"If you smell my boxers, I'll give you more attention." He states, voice just a bit softer in case Luneo would be turned off. Despite the intimacy, he still wasn't sure of the other's stance of it all. The room was quiet for a moment, and Skullero was able to make out the noise from the tv. His sweat dripped, watching Luneo carefully.

A sigh, and Luneo smiles up at Skullero, face softened. Skullero is relieved.

"Sure, I don't see a con here." 

Rubbery fingers traced along the rug, searching for wherever Skullero had tossed those lavender undergarments. Once he was able to find them, he pulled them close. Luneo chuckles. "You know you should have worn a different pair out of the gym." 

"Forgot to." Skullero answers sheepishly, his fingers tracing Luneo's wrist now. His eyes followed carefully, watching Luneo press his briefs lazily to his face. It was just like in his fantasies, albeit less cute and more dizzying. Skullero almost worries that Luneo has fallen asleep with his underwear to his nostrils, lifting it away gently before Luneo makes a confused sound.

"You smell...like musk." Luneo giggled, squeezing the cloth in hand and placing it against his stomach. It seemed as if the other didn't share his kink and Skullero felt himself sink a bit. He wasn't one to break a deal though and he lifts his helmet up to press bites along Luneo's body, taking in the moans and whimpers of the skinnier man. As long as he had that he was satisfied.

-

The blinding crescendo of light peering through the curtains stung into Skullero's eyes, and it takes him moments to realize that he and Luneo were returned to their room. Midas was curled in his blanket, recharging by himself while he and Luneo were draped over each other. Tentacles were buried deep into him and he can only wonder what happened last night. 

Then his eyes widened.

Luneo had his underwear in his hands and was mumbling about his scent. He leans in closer, to hear the mumbles more clearly.

"Mmm...Skullero you smell so sweet."

A flutter, and his heart skips a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most words I wrote for a fic


End file.
